No me dejes sino moriré
by SassyDoll
Summary: La tristeza se había aferrado a ella, la soledad su única confiable amiga. Pero entre todas las tinieblas parece que siempre brillarás como luz... No me vuelvas a dejar... sin ti , muero....ONE SHOT


_Hola!!!..._

_Bueno esto es parte de un fic que quiero hacer...y que voy a hacer..._

_bueno un fic fic no es... es una historia larga_

_pero cuando lo leí me di cuenta que funcionaba como one-shot..._

_la idea me estuvo torturando mucho así que aquí está plasmada..._

_es cortito pero para mí vale mucho_

_además que será mi ultimo one shot de este año_

_me cortan el internet y dio sabe cuando podré subir algo nuevo_

_bueno de todas formas_

_esperoq ue lo disfruten_

_y **Prospero año nuevo 2010!**_

* * *

.

-No te odio

Hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo.

Respirar se le hacía difícil… El crudo invierno le jugaba mal mientras el aire frío se metía por sus fosas nasales invadiendo todo su ser con un viento frío que le hacía regresar a la realidad y saber que aquella persona que tanto amaba… la había cambiado…

El triste sentimiento de vacío se agolpaba a ella, se pegaba a ella para no dejarla ir nunca más.

-lo siento…--Dijo disculpándose con aquella persona con la cual había chocado en su rápida escapatoria

Un golpe a una persona, pero a ella le habían dado el peor de los golpes… le habían traicionado. El Knock Out definitivo con ello se llevaba todas sus esperanzas. Avanzando por callejones oscuros sin un lugar al cual regresar. No podía más… un obstáculo se le puso en frente y la hizo caer, caer al piso pero su corazón había sido destrozado y despedazado luego incinerado y tirado a lo más profundo de los pozos oscuros… yéndose al olvido.

-Miau… miau…

-Calma pequeño… ambos estamos solos…

Un pequeño ser acompañándola mientras las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer… ella tirada en el piso extendiendo sus brazos a aquel pequeño animal, protegiéndole. Siendo cada vez más cercana, tratando de dar un nuevo hogar.

_Abrázame y no me dejes ir…._

_Nunca más…_

_Siempre…._

-Te querré….

La calidez del pequeño ser acurrucado a ella le hacía sentir menos la soledad, pero ese inxistente pedazo de vacío descomunal la carcomía y las lágrimas rebeldes y sinuosas cumplían su amenaza de salir y destruir aquel rostro que fue feliz algún día, que rió, que pudo mostrar la más cálida sonrisa.

Todo se iba volviendo más oscuro… el cielo se iluminó por unos instantes mostrando bellas luminosas chispas… fuegos artificiales.

-Miren lo que nos dejó Dios…

-Una linda onee-san(señorita)…

-A disfrutar…Itadakimasu!(buen provecho)

Siluetas oscuras apenas iluminadas por el resplandor del cielo infinito se acercaban a ella… sentía el peligro…

-Miau!

El pequeño gato salió en su defensa arañando a uno de ellos.

-Maldito animal!

Y fue retirado a un costado de una patada cruel llena de odio.

-No!

Trató de avanzar al gato pero fue detenida

-¿Dónde vas?.... ¿no entendiste?... tenemos que disfrutarte…

-Suéltenme!!... no… no me toquen… por favor… basta…

Su voz se apagaba y era reemplazada por más lágrimas indefensas e inútiles que eran nada ante las risas de aquellas personas…

_Alguien… ayudeme…. Sasuke…_

-No la oyeron! SUELTENLA!!

Una nueva figura emergió de las sombras y empezó a repartir puñetes y patadas derribando a cada una de esas personas peligrosas.

Ella cogió al pequeño ser, sintió aún calidez y su respiración lenta y pausada.

El cielo se ilumino por un buen tiempo para que pudiera vislumbrar quien era su defensor. Se asombró mucho al ver quien era. Esos cabellos rebeldes azabache, vestido de color negro, esos ojos como pozos negros profundos màs oscuros que la noche.

-Sasuke…

- ¿Estás bien?

-Si… pero tú…

-Sakura—la abrazó—_no me vuelvas a dejar… me moriría si lo haces_

-Yo…

-Entre aquella mujer y yo no hubo nada… sólo que se negaba a dejarme… siempre lo he sentido en mi corazón –la soltó y la miró directo a los ojos sosteniéndola de los hombros—_siempre_ te he amado… y aún _te amo Sakura_

Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir… rebeldes inquietas, de alivio, de felicidad…

-Yo también… desde que te conocí.. te he amado Sasuke

-Calma… no te preocupes… me aseguraré que nadie nos separe

Se acercó suavemente a ella y le regalo un tierno y delicado beso. No la dejaría ir… nunca más…

_--"no me vuelvas a dejar… me moriría si lo haces""--_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Autora: _Mikame!_


End file.
